First Comes Love
by Rini's Ghost
Summary: Inspired by the saying:‘ ----- and ----- , sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G’ xSasuHinax One-shot.


**First Comes Love**

**Summary:** _Inspired by the saying: ' -- and -- , sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G' xSasuHinax One-shot._

**Disclaimer:** _Characters do not belong to me. The plot, however, does!_

* * *

_**Sasuke and Hinata**_

_**Sitting in a tree,**_

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G...**_

_**First comes love…**_

Down by the lake, a petite figure was seen leaning against a reasonable sized boulder. Her arms were propped against it while her head was lying against her arms. Her face was covered; all you could see was her long midnight blue hair and shaking shoulders. Soft sobs can be heard from the girl.

'_I was too late…She has him now.'_

She looked up with tear-filled lavender tinted eyes--the Hyuga's trademark eyes. Drop by drop, tears fell down the Hyuga Heiress' porcelain face. Her heart, shattered by a certain dobe and his girlfriend.

Suddenly, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the crying Heiress. He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. Not sensing his presence at the beginning, she looked up at the stranger surprised. Her tear ridden eyes widened at the sight of who the stranger was.

"U-U-Uchiha-s-san!"

The Uchiha Heir said nothing but just looked at her with gentle eyes which surprised her to no end. She didn't think he was capable of showing such emotion. He then held out a hand towards her. She looked at it then back at him. Understanding what he was trying to do, she took his hand. As soon as she did so, he pulled her into a tight hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry again. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as she cried in his arms. He softly shushed her as his arms around her waist tightened.

"He's not worth your tears…"

_**Then comes marriage…**_

Two figures can be seen, sparring with one another: one was the Hyuga Heiress; the other was the Uchiha Heir.

From afar, it looked like the Byakugan user was winning, until the Sharingan owner suddenly pinned her up against a tree. They stared at each other intensely and were both breathing heavily. Sasuke then drew closer to her face until he was a mere centimeter away from her lips. Hinata felt her breath hitched at the close proximity of their lips.

Finally, he took her soft lips with his. She made no action of stopping him; instead she kissed him back, her arms slowly wrapped around him as they kissed each other passionately.

"**Marry me**."

It wasn't a question; it was more of a demand.

She smiled and gave him another mind-blowing kiss. He took that as a 'Yes'

--

Inside the Hyuga Household, Hinata and Sasuke was sitting in front of Hiashi, Hinata's strict father. They were announcing their engagement to him, hoping that he will give them his blessing.

**"No."** was his simple answer.

_"Otou-sama!"_ Hinata abruptly stood up.

Sasuke pulled his lovely wife-to-be back down and brought her head towards his.

"It's alright,_ Koi_. We don't need your **_senile_**, _**old** _man to give us his blessing." He smirked.

Hiashi twitched.

Hell broke loose after that.

_**Then comes a baby in a baby carriage…**_

Screaming and profanity could be heard a thousand miles away. It came from Konoha's Hospital. It turns out that Hinata was finally giving birth to their first child.

"_**SASUKE, YOU BETTER NOT F-- GET ME F-- PREGNANT AGAIN! YOU F-- B--!! THIS F-- HURTS!!" **_

More curses could be heard from the in labor Hinata who was trying so hard to get her child out of her. Sasuke winced at her curses and screams. It was unusual for the well-mannered Hinata to be cursing her lungs out like this. It was also unusual for Sasuke to be afraid of anything but it seemed that a preggy Hinata is not someone he would like to piss off.

"Come on, _Koi_. You can do it. Take _**deep**_ breaths."

He almost yelped in pain when his wife started to squeeze his hand really, really hard. Minutes later, the ex-Avenger was holding his baby son; a gentle smile was plaster on his flawless face. The ex-Heiress looked up and smiled warily at her husband and child.

"We did it, _Koi_."

"We sure did…" Hinata smile gently.

Sasuke then gave his exhausted wife a sweet, butterfly kiss.

**The End**

**A/N:** _Love it? Like it? Hate it? For you to know and me to find out. Feedbacks are welcome._


End file.
